The Takeover
by Peacelovecheer36279
Summary: AU Chuck. When he spots a mysterious new girl in Central Park, Chuck decides to take a closer look. Upon discovering that she is the daughter of the super rich Price family, he wonders if the time has come to finally challenge Queen Blair.


_**Central Park Love Story**_

**Chapter One**

He first spotted her in central park, standing on a bridge and looking out at the pond, the leaves falling from the trees. One look was all it took for him to think, "Oh my God something's finally going to change around here."

She was exactly like him. He didn't have to know her to figure that out. Her curly strawberry blonde hair blowing out behind her as those hazel eyes surveyed the city like it belonged to her. And it did. New York had always belonged to people like them; young, rich, and with absolutely no parental authority.

He walked up behind her, put his arm around her waist, and said, "Hey sweetheart, how's it going? I'm Chuck Bass."

She twisted out of his arms and cut her eyes at him.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you'd better keep your hands off me."

"You're pretty new in town to be giving orders don't you think? How do I even know you're worth my time? Do you even belong here? We're a pretty tight-knit group," he said, referring to the few, unimaginably rich teens of the Upper East Side.

"I'm a Price. Of course I belong here."

A Price? Well this was interesting. Everyone knew that the Price's had a daughter, but she went to boarding school. And as everyone who was anyone left the city over all holiday breaks to go to St. Barth's or the Hamptons, no one ever really saw her.

"So you're the Price girl, well pleased to make your acquaintance. May I ask what you're doing in Manhattan?"

"Oh nothing much really, just taking over. Boarding school was a little… tame."

"Taking over?" Finally someone with the guts to dethrone Queen Blair. "And what makes you think you can do that?"

"Blair. She's not worth following. She's weak, and she hides behind her mom's money. And everybody knows Serena's just a whore."

"And you're telling me this- why?"

"I need someone to help me. And from what Blair tells me, you're just the man for the job."

"What about Nate? Everybody around here seems to think he's perfect."

"I know Nate. I've spent a couple summers with him and Blair at St. Barth's, and he's nothing special. But from what I've heard about you, I can tell you exactly why Nate's the guy everybody wants."

"You can, "he said skeptically, "Alright sure, wise and powerful stranger. Tell me why everybody likes Nate Archibald more than me."

"Ouch. Lil heavy on the sarcasm there Chuck. And by the way my name isn't stranger. It's… well never mind. I'll let you figure that one out on your own."

"What no first name princess? At least give me a hint. "

"Not a chance," she said with a smirk. "But anyway here goes."

She paused and cleared her throat for dramatic effect before beginning.

"The reason people like Nate more than you is…well first off you're kind of an ass. "

"That's all you've got? I'm kind of an ass? Tell me something I don't know. "

"I said first off so hush it!" she said playfully, smacking his arm. "As I was saying, boys are always complaining about girls playing hard to get. But they do it too, and it works in their favor. See, people want what they can't have. Nate's been dating Blair for years, and he only slept with Serena. So girls talk about him and want him because he's unavailable. Apparently you're something of a, shall we say, man whore, so nobody talks about you."

Chuck tried to cut in, but she just held up a finger to stop him.

"What I mean is, once someone's had you once, they pretty much know they'll never have you again, because you don't do relationships. And most girls have already had you, so they don't even bother with a hope."

Chuck stopped and considered for a moment and then said, "So if that's my problem, then what do you suggest I do?"

"Find yourself a girlfriend, and actually be faithful to her. Then people will want you because they can't have you."

"Hmm. Good idea. So… You wanna go out with me?"

"Not a chance. You should probably pick someone you like."

"I like you."

"You don't know me. You don't even know my name. But you don't have to pick a girl today, just cut down on the one night stands for starters."

"I think I can do that."

"Okay then. So partners? We're gonna take this city by storm."

"I can deal with that." He offered his hand and she took it.

"C'mon," he said, "I'm meeting Blair and Nate for drinks at my dad's hotel."

"Sounds good to me, step one, infiltrate the enemy camp, " She said with a grin, allowing Chuck to lead her out of the park and on to the street across from the Plaza hotel.

Chuck held up his hand, trying to hail a cab, but no such luck.

"Damn," he said as a cab passed them by for someone else.

"Let me try," she said, digging in her bag for something. She then took off a glove and stuck two fingers in her mouth.

Chuck had never heard a girl whistle that loud. But, he'd also never seen a mere whistle work too well either. So he was pretty shocked when a cab pulled up to the curb right in front of them.

"Your whistle worked!"

"Yea that or the fifty I was waving in my other hand."She grinned at him before climbing in the back of the yellow sedan.

Chuck went around the cab and got in, settling into the warm interior.

"So princess, about that first name."

"Nope."

"At least give me a letter. Preferably the first one."

"Nada."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"C'mon princess give me the first letter." He pushed his lip out like a pouting child and she finally gave in.

"H"

"What?"

"H, the first letter of my name is H."

"Oh. Hannah?"

"No."

"Harper?"

"Ooh getting warmer."

"Hailey?"

"And we're back to ice cold."

"Harley?"

"Eww no I'd shoot myself."

"Hope?"

"Not even close."

"Okay I give. "

"Not that easy rich boy."

"Just tell me."

"No!"

The cab driver stopped in front of the Palace and coughed impatiently, effectively ending their argument.

Chuck pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to the cabbie, and the pair got out and went into the building.

Chuck took her hand and pulled her through the lobby and into the bar.

"Chuck! You're here!" a very hyper and obviously tipsy Blair cried, hopping off the barstool."

"Yep, "he said nonchalantly, signaling to the bartender. "I'll have a _, and whatever she wants," he said, indicating his "princess".

"I'll have a _, "she said, before her attention was called away by a high-pitched noise near her ear.

"You're here too!"Blair squealed at her, running up to envelop her in a hug."

"Hey B. Oh hey Nate how ya been?"

"Good you? And hey yourself, "Chuck's handsome best friend Nate Archibald said with a charming smile.

The four teens spent the next several hours relaxing at the hotel bar, laughing and catching up. To her surprise, Nate and Blair had managed to refrain from using her first name, meaning Chuck was still in the dark. Perfect. She was rather enjoying their little game.

She could already tell that Chuck was that type of guy. The one she would spend much of her time trying to outdo. Chuck would push her to her limits and make her better for it. But for now, a bit of innocent fun at his expense couldn't hurt.

It was well past sunset when Chuck suggested they take a swim in the pool down the hall.

"But it's almost midnight! The pool closed hours ago." She said. "Besides, I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"You're forgetting who owns this hotel. And I'm sure Blair has something you can borrow. Her family has a private suite here."

"Absolutely!" Blair said. "I keep a small closet here, but I have a couple suits that would fit you perfectly."

The girl followed her old "friend" Blair to the elevator, then off it and into a suite on the eleventh floor.

She looked through the four suits Blair offered her, and chose a blue and black zebra print bikini. Blair also lent her a tank top, pair of tiny cover-up shorts, and flip flops to wear down to the pool. She imagined they looked pretty ridiculous; two girls in shorts, tanks, and sandals when it was flurrying outside. They got down to the main floor, and met the boys, who looked equally out of place. Nate with his aristocratic good looks and light tan hair, Chuck with his dark hair, and a brooding look in his deep brown eyes, both shirtless and clad in Abercrombie swim trunks.

The four teens stood there for a moment, admiring each other, before Chuck said, "Alright, let's get this party started."

He turned and led them down a hallway to a door, the air around which smelled faintly of chlorine. He unlocked the door with the key he produced from his pockets, and they were in. The girls went and sat their bags on loungers, the boys doing the same with their keys, wallets, and cell phones. The boys jumped right in and started pulling each other under the water. Blair and the new girl just hung out on the edge, sitting so their legs were wet almost to their knees.

"So are you glad you moved back to the city?" Blair asked.

"So far yes. I really like it here. And from what I can tell, the people are great," she said, sneaking a glance at Chuck.

"Oooh you have a thing for him!"Blair cried softly, having followed her gaze over to Chuck.

"We just met today."She told her friend.

"So that doesn't mean you can't have a thing for him."

"There's nothing going on between me and Chuck." Well, at least not in the way she was thinking. But he did have really nice abs. She continued chatting with Blair, getting a feel for the social scene at St. Xavier's. She learned who was hot and who was well, not, in the Upper East Side circles.

After twenty minutes or so, they were interrupted with a very rude yell of;

"C'mon princess get in! Or are you afraid you'll get your hair wet?"

"I just don't want to right now."

"You don't have a choice," he said, moving in close enough to grab her legs.

"Chuck don't."

"Tell me your name and I won't"

"No!" She said, her grip on the ledge tightening.

"Then you give me no choice."Chuck said menacingly before tugging her into the pool and under the water.

Blair squealed as Nate did the same to her, and soon the pool had turned into an all-out war zone. The girls clung to each other as the boys tried to dunk them again, splashing and kicking at them any time they got too near. They were caught by surprise when the boys came up behind them and pulled them to opposite ends of the pool.

"Chuck!"She cried, squirming in his grasp.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said, tightening his grip and pushing her quickly under the water. He let go of her and swam away.

She came back up, sputtering and wiping water out of her eyes, and swam back over to where Blair was doing the same. It seemed that Nate had been just a cruel. They again clung to one another, whispering plans to get the boys back, when all of a sudden, a hand wrapped around the girl's ankle, leaving Blair screaming and fearful that she would be next.

"Sorry Princess, you were just standing there, it was too much to resist," Chuck said, laughing as she punched him in the bicep.

Finally, she and Blair both swam toward Chuck. Blair dove under the water, grabbing both of his feet and yanking, and she stayed above the water, and grabbed his dark hair, shoving his head under the water.

They repeated the process with Nate when the opportunity arose, and, their revenge satisfactorily exacted, went back to simply splashing the boys when they got too close.

By the time any of them glanced at the clock, it was 2 a.m.

"I'd really better go." She said, getting out of the pool and drying off. Her maid, Hattie, was probably worried to death. Her parents were both out of town so she wouldn't be punished, but she hated worrying the woman who had practically raised her.

"I'll walk you out." Chuck said, drying himself off as well. He told the doorman to hail her a cab and returned to where she was waiting in the lobby.

"So do I get your number?"

"I guess so."

They traded cells and entered the numbers in. The doorman alerted them that her cab was ready, and Chuck walked her outside.

"Goodnight princess." He said as she climbed in the back seat.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

He shut the door of the cab and went back inside as it drove off into the night.

A thought occurred to him as he went back toward the pool room, and he hastily whipped out his iPhone to see if he might be right. Had his mystery girl unwittingly put her name in his contacts list? He searched for recently added contacts only to see that she was once again a step ahead of him. The contact merely read Princess.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came none too quickly for Chuck as he anxiously awaited the call from his mystery girl. Every time he got a text, he jumped and quickly looked at his phone, hoping it was her. Finally, at about a quarter till noon, his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and realized that the call was from his "Princess".

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuck it's me. Whattya say you show me around Manhattan today. I've never had the chance to really be a New Yorker."

"Uh sure, I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Yea, do you know where it is?"

"Um, yea I think so… you know parties and such, I know where everyone lives".

They both laughed at the sad but true statement, and then said goodbye.

She quickly dressed warmly and put on her makeup. Precisely an hour later, Chuck knocked on her door.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep, so where are we going first?"

"Well I thought we'd go to the zoo in Central Park, and then I don't really know from there."

"I've never been to the zoo!"

"Well you'll love it, come on."

The ten minute cab ride was uneventful, filled mostly with his continued guesses as to what her first name might be.

"Heather?"

"Nope."

"Heidi"

"Nuh-uh"

"Hillary?"

"Getting colder and colder."

"Hallie?"

"No."

"I've just about exhausted my options here."

"Not my problem."

"I've got it-Holly!"

"Guess again, buddy."

"Damn it! When can I find out?"

"When you guess it."

Chuck slapped the heel of his hand against his forehead. This girl was going to be the death of him.

They arrived at the Central Park Zoo and went up to the ticket booth.

"How many?" the ticket seller asked.

"Two "Chuck said, laying twenty dollars on the counter. They got their tickets and passed through the gates.

Chuck grabbed a map from a queue and opened it up. So what do you want to see first?

She peered over his arm and examined the map. "Oh they have pandas! And penguins! And monkeys! "

"Anything catch your eye?" he asked.

"Let's start over there." She said, pointing at the big cat section of the map.

"Cats? Excellent choice. Right this way m'lady," he told her, offering his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her down the path.

He led her down paths he had tread more times throughout his childhood more times than he could count. He smiled at her obvious delight with the tigers, lions, and cheetahs, even if they were just basking in the sunlight and trying to find some heat.

Next they went into the penguin house. As they went inside, they pulled their coats even tighter around themselves to ward off the chill. She went right up to the glass, almost touching it with her nose, watching the penguins dive and play in the frigid water. Chuck laughed at her, she looked so much like a little kid in that moment, and it was adorable.

She turned after a moment, and started walking back toward him. She had a huge smile on her face, obviously amazed at what she had seen. She didn't notice that a penguin had surfaced right on the edge of the enclosure, and when it shook itself off, she found herself with droplets of freezing water all over her hair and face.

The shocked expression on her face made him laugh, and she looked at him angrily for a moment before dissolving into giggles herself. He playfully mussed her now damp hair before suggesting "Ya wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good to me," She said, teeth chattering a bit. They stopped in a little café and got steaming cups of hot cocoa. They joked as they walked arm in arm throughout the zoo, laughing in between stops to see the giraffes, elephants, monkeys, and the like.

Finally, after a good four hours or so of fun, they began to realize that the sun was sinking.

"Park closes at sunset," he said.

"Where should we go next?" she asked, leaning into his shoulder.

"Ever been ice skating?"

"Yea, took a few lessons when I was little, why?"

"Ever been ice skating at the Rockefeller Center?

"No."

"Then that's where were going."

They hailed yet another cab and headed downtown, spending the ride rehashing their favorite parts of the day. Chuck stopped the cabbie a few blocks shy of the Center, saying, "We'll walk from here."

Arm in arm, looking every bit like a young couple, the pair laughed and joked as they trekked the few blocks to the famous seasonal rink.

As they walked, Chuck said, "I know you're probably getting tired of me bringing this up, but is it Hayden?"

"Semi-close, but no."

"Harmony?"

"No freakin' way."

"Heaven?"

"Aw you think I'm an angel, I'm flattered. No."

"Helga?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Halo?"

"Again with the angel thing, I don't get it."

"Hunter?"

"I'm not a dude."

"I am never gonna guess it am I.

"At this rate it seems highly unlikely."

"Well shit."

She laughed at his remark, and he again mussed her hair affectionately. They stopped in front of the entrance, and asked to rent some skates.

Chuck began, "Men's 11 and women's…"

"7 ½ ", she cut in.

They sat side by side on a bench, lacing their skates.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Yea a little, "came her answer, "it's been a while."

"You'll do fine." He finished lacing his skates first and stood up, walking slowly on the blades until he reached the ice.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She got up and walked over to him, stopping at the edge of the ice. Chuck offered her both of his hands. She took them gingerly and carefully placed first one foot onto the ice, and then the other. Her skate caught the ice wrong, pitching her forward into his chest.

He caught her safely, wrapping both arms around her.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, just me being clumsy me."

"Still wanna skate?"

"Absolutely."

She slowly leaned back from Chuck, regaining her balance. She eventually managed to begin propelling herself forward. He skated easily next to her, and offered her his hand. She took it, and they slowly began to circle the rink. They circled it several times, before Chuck stopped them in the middle.

"Look," he said, taking her chin in his hand and pointing it skyward. "It's snowing."

They stood there for a few minutes, standing with a mere few inches between the two of them, looking up in wonder at the snow.

Chuck snuck a glance at her, and wondered how she could have such an effect on him. In the day and a half that he'd known her, he'd grown to care for her in a way he felt about no one else. He wasn't this guy. The guy that waits by the phone for her to call. That was Nate not him. He was the guy that didn't care. The one that slept with a hundred different girls, but didn't care about any of them. Why could this one girl get under his skin? He knew that if he could, he would stay like this forever. And he didn't even know her name.

His reverie was interrupted by her saying "It's cold, let's go inside."

"Oh, uh yea, sure." He shook his head to clear it.

So for the second time that night, they found themselves in a little café getting warm drinks, although this time it was coffee.

They sat at a little table for two and sipped their hot coffee, smiling at each other over their cups.

"So how do you plan to stage this takeover?"

"Gain their trust, make everybody like us better, and then cut them down. Nobody really likes Blair anyway. If he's lucky Nate might make it out relatively unscathed."

"Sounds good to me. I never could stand that bitch anyways."

"I don't think anyone can."

They both laughed as they realized that this really could work.

"So one more round tonight, how about Havanna?"

"These are getting more and more out there."

"Helen"

"Do I look like a grandma?"

"Hecate"

"Ummm no."

"Okay I am officially out of guesses."

"Well then I guess you're just out of luck."

"Excuse me?" an employee of the café cut in., "The café is now closed."

"Sorry," Chuck said, "We were just leaving."

They got up from their seats and left the café to stroll down the street. After five or six blocks, they got too cold and hailed a cab. Within a few short minutes, they were standing in her doorway.

"Well goodnight Princess."

"Night Chuck."

Something possessed him to lean in to kiss her, but she leaned back from him slightly and put a hand on his chest.

"Not tonight,"

"So that's not a no…"

"It's a not tonight."

Chuck told her goodnight one last time before he turned around and got back in the cab.

She went inside and collapsed on her bed. Chuck Bass was going to be the death of her, she just knew it. How could someone come to be her entire world in two days? In two days he had become her friend, her confidant, someone she trusted and cared for. Someone she could very easily see herself coming to love. But he didn't even know her name. Not for lack of trying, she had to say. But still.

Her phone rang at the completely indecent hour of eight o'clock the next morning. The caller ID read "B."

"Blair?"

"My mom is throwing a Christmas party tonight at our penthouse. Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Um why the hell else would I have called you so early to talk about it?"

The girls giggled into their earpieces.

"Um yea sure I'll be there. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just a date. And I can think of a certain tall dark and handsome that would be just dying to be your mancandy."

"I'll see you tonight B."

"No seriously H. Ask Chuck."

"Bye Blair."

She hung up her phone and flopped back down onto her bed. Should she ask Chuck, or shouldn't she?

Finally she got up the courage to dial his number.

"Princess? What has you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Are you going to the Waldorf's party tonight?"

"I was thinking about it, why?"

"I need a date. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Sure Princess I'll be your date. Pick you up at seven? Wear something pretty."

"Oh I will. See you tonight Chuck."

"Bye Princess."

Chuck grinned as he ended the call. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least. And if he was lucky, someone would say her first name out loud. He'd spent more than an hour last night surfing the internet trying to find a name that fit her, but none seemed right.

He'd finally stopped for the night, but he knew that if no one volunteered the information at the party tonight, he would have another couple hours of name research in his future.

She spent nearly all day getting ready for the soiree that night. Everyone knew that when the Waldorf's threw a party, they went all out, so she knew that her dress had to be just perfect.

Eventually she chose an ivory knee length dress from Bendels, a strapless number with a black satin band under the bust and layers of lacy fabric draping just to the bottom of her knees. She paired it with some black peep toe heels and simple jewelry. Top it off with soft curls and a black headband and her look was complete. Blair would love it. And that was the point. Might as well start showing B now that anything Blair could do, she could do better. Right down to Blair's preppy-chic style. Nothing like stealing the spotlight from the hostess.

When Chuck got to her townhouse at ten till seven, he rang the doorbell and was let in by a maid.

"Ms. Price is up in her room, who should I tell her is here?"

"Tell her Prince Charming is her with her carriage."

The maid gave him a strange look, but nodded as she walked up the stairs.

When she got to the girl's room, she knocked and said, "Ms. a young man is downstairs for you. He says he is your Prince Charming, and he's here with your carriage."

Hearing the maid's confused tone, she said, "Hattie he doesn't know my name, he just calls me Princess."

She laughed and then said, "Send him up."

At Hattie's direction, Chuck walked up the slowly spiraling stairs until he reached what Hattie had told him was her door. He knocked softly and called out "Princess?"

"Come in!"Came her voice from the other side of the door. He turned the knob and opened her door.

He didn't know exactly what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. He'd never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. The dress looked perfect on her, and her hair, her makeup was just, wow.

"You look…" He trailed off, at a complete loss for words."

"You too." She said, admiring his suit and tie. Blair was right, he was certainly tall dark and handsome. She would have the best mancandy at the party hands down.

But it wasn't really about that. She was getting to spend time with him, and that was enough.

"Channeling your inner Blair?"

"Figured I'd show her I can do her better than she can."

"She won't hold a candle to you."

"Well thank you kind prince," she said with a sweet smile.

"Your carriage awaits Princess." He said, offering her his arm. She took it, and walked her down the stairs and out the door to the waiting limo.

18


End file.
